User talk:TX55
Welcome Hi, welcome to Castlevania Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Simon Belmont page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Reinhart77 (Talk) 06:31, March 11, 2010 Suggestion List Bug Hey, I think I figured out what was the bug was that causes not all pages to appear in the suggestion lists. Basically, whenever you rename a page, the renamed page doesn't get added to the box. If you create a new file, it will get added to the suggestion list about a minute after the file's created. Moving a file basically condemns it to not showing up in the suggestion box. The workaround to this is to create a new file with the name you want to use, then delete the file, then rename the original file to the name of the deleted file. Unfortunately, deleting a file with a "condemned name" and then renaming a file to use that name doesn't fix the problem. I sent an wikia a message about the bug. --Reinhart77 05:56, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Erg, ok, the workaround doesn't seem to be working consistantly... I think that's the problem anyways. --Reinhart77 06:01, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :Um, it doesn't seem to a problem to me since I can see those renamed pages in the down-drop list in my browser. @.@ :As for the images, any image can be moved by the admin, so it won't be necessary to delete a file then upload with a different name. --'TX55TALK'' 09:09, December 1, 2010 (UTC) updating data templates Hi TX55. Please note that if a name of an item/enemy gets updated (such as if it gets directed to another page) in a data template, that enemy/item will no longer appear in tables it is referenced by unless the "index_name" field is specified and has the name of the enemy/item. I am planning on adding index_names eventually to all the tables so that this doesn't happen so often. :Ah, I see. I'll remember to add the index_name next time. Thanks for notice!! :D --'''TX55TALK 02:54, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Youtube Videos Hi. I think it is generally better to import the YouTube videos than to use the Youtube tag. I'm a little shaky on the exact details, but I think that importing it seems to store a screenshot of the video and doesn't require a connection to YouTube before the page loads. This is especially important on pages that have a lot of videos on them, as it seems to reduce page loading time significantly, but maybe not that important on those with only one or two.--Reinhart77 17:19, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, as far as I know, uploading a video is not really "uploading", because if the video is deleted by the external site (like YouTube, for example), the video here will be no longer visible as well. So, in short, embedding an "uploading" video or using youtube tag are basically the same as both methods will require a connection to the source site. (Believe me, it will be pain-taking if there are bunches of the source videos get deleted on the source site. I've been there when I deleted bunches of videos on Teletraan I. That's why I am not really pro on the video uploading, because it will make us have to delete the video instead of simply removing the youtube tag, unless Wikia makes a change on system that we can upload a video file for real someday.) :) --'TX55TALK'' 17:29, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Yep, it certainly doesn't upload the entire video, but I do think that it saves a screenshot of the video and doesn't require a connection to YouTube when you load the page. It only requires a connection to YouTube if you actually select to play the video. Another thing I noticed its easier to view the video in full screen if you import it, as it's only a single push. When the Youtube tag is used, you have to first open the video in YouTube before being able to view it in fullscreen.--Reinhart77 17:46, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Hmm, I don't really feel those conveniences though, but now I understand your point. :D --'''TX55TALK 18:20, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Infobox template Yo man! Thanks for giving me some help with the infobox soundtrack. However, I have a problem when I try to put multiple VGMdb links. Can you help me please? -Chernabogue 16:37, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :You're welcome. ;-D :Okay, I just add a new parameter, you can add multiple VGMDb links as following shows |vgmdb2=First edition Second edition :Hope this will help. ;) --'TX55TALK'' 16:45, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, man! Your support and help are very appreciated! -Chernabogue 16:48, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :I'm glad to be helpful! :D --'''TX55TALK 16:49, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey man, why do you put two infoboxes in the articles, as you did this helpful VGMdb 2 thing? ^^ Look at Castlevania: Lords of Shadow Original Soundtrack, I add the three versions of the OST in one infobox. It lighten the whole thing. -Chernabogue 17:20, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :Hm, I was hesitating which is best two boxes or one. Because the data of ADB and ADB2 are complicate since each of them has two edition, and it will be too complex to having too much Template:s, so I chose two-box method for now. I'll test one box later. :D --'TX55TALK'' 17:28, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I can give it a try too. I also noticied a weird bug: in the Castlevania Tribute: Volume 1, the infobox doesn't show up the length, disc number, track number. Can you give it a look? -Chernabogue 17:31, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :I just found out names of the parameters got wrong and fixed it. :) --'''TX55TALK 17:49, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Good job, man! I checked soundtracks articles and everything looks fine. I also did the one-infobox change in Akumajo Dracula Famicon Best, it works well! :) -Chernabogue 17:51, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, it seems nice now, and I'll work on the vol2. Thanks. ;-D --'TX55TALK'' 17:52, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Spoiler/Endspoiler Hey, man! Hope you're doing well! I changed a bit the two templates Template:Spoiler and Template:Endspoiler, in order to make a possibility of skipping the spoiling section. However, the borders of the two templates (especially the bottom ones) have problems. For example, on the Death article, I found the bottom borders were under the references and not under the spoiler warning. Can you take a look at it? Thanks! :) -Chernabogue 15:03, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :I think it's because the new border line. It seems fine but just created the problem as you mentioned above. So I change it back to the old one (----). Hope it is okay. :) --'''TX55TALK 02:09, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Looks nice and works well, thanks a lot. :) -Chernabogue 12:21, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :You're welcome. Glad to be helpful! :D --'TX55TALK'' 12:29, May 9, 2011 (UTC) About Alucard I undid your changes in the article of Alucard, because I believe that for new players and old players of Castlevania the picture of the blond long-haired Alucard is more recognized since SotN, we can't be reversing each other editions, so we should get to an agreement or talk about this into the article's discussion. Answer me, Silver (Talk). JLSilver 06:40, January 30, 2012 (UTC). :Like most of the character pages, the original image should be place as the main image. Also, the SOTN image has been used on SOTN Alucard's page. --'''TX55TALK''15:35, January 30, 2012 (UTC) ::I think CVIII Manual art or CVIII Japanese Packaging artwork is more suitable for origin than Nintendo Power art.--Kiyuhito 16:04, January 30, 2012 (UTC) :::Using the Art from CVIII is not a good decision. Alucard is canonly to be stated to be a beautiful man with long, blond hair - he has been portrayed like this since SOTN and it should stay that way. -- DraculaCronqvist, 04:54, March 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::I use the early version because that would make the original 4 CVIII protagonists page consistent and the ''SOTN version image has been use on his SOTN subpage. --'TX55TALK'' 06:42, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :::But all of the four protagonists have new and updated art. We should use that instead of the really old and outdated CVIII art. --DraculaCronqvist, 17:05, March 20 (UTC) ::No, not all of them is more recognized than their original appearances. --'''TX55TALK 16:31, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :::I don't see how more recognized has something to do with being canon, Their new appearances are *canon*, so the canon images must be used. --DraculaCronqvist 17:33, March 20 (UTC) ::Every appearance is canon, the only differences are "new" or "recognizable", this is how the main image usually works on most of the Wiki sites. --'TX55TALK'' 16:35, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :::If that is the case, then you will need to use Alucard's SotN image, since that is easily the most recognizable. --DraculaCronqvist 17:38, March 20 (UTC) ::That's why I changed it to the SOTN few hours ago, or many characters will use their first appearances, which are less recognizable than Alucard's orignial appearance. --'''TX55TALK 16:41, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :::Trevor/Ralphs image should be changed, as well. Most people these days will recognize him from the Pachislot and Curse of Darkness games. --DraculaCronqvist 17:47, March 20 (UTC) ::I tend to keep Trevor's original image, since his new image are not so impact than Alucard's despite the fact it has been used in two franchises. --'TX55TALK'' 16:59, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :::But this is not about personal preference, but about what image would be recognized the most by fans and newcomers to the series alike. Ralph/Trevor should get his Curse of Darkness/Pachislot image, as the only one who remember Ralph/Trevor are those who played CVIII back then. Newcomer and most fans remember him with the look from CoD. --DraculaCronqvist 18:02, March 20 (UTC) ::I'm not edit out of personal preference. We can't be sure whether his new look will be recognized by new fan or not (note: not "will be liked by the fan or not"). Take Simon and Christopher for example, they do have newer design, however, most of the fans still recognize their earlier design. And as far as I know, whenever I mentioned Trevor, many people reply "the Belmont with a mantle (as seen in CVIII)", so it is still hard to determine if the newer look is more recognized, that's why we should still wait for a while. --'''TX55TALK 17:08, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :::Very well. Perhaps we should make a poll about this. Anyway, it's good to see the issue regarding Alucard has been resolved. --DraculaCronqvist 20 March, 18:11 UTC